


Hard to Breathe

by PiperJean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot, Underwater Kiss, Waves, beach, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperJean/pseuds/PiperJean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat screamed as he watched her body hit the surface of the water.</p><p>The Akuma could wait. Anything could wait. </p><p>Ladybug needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Breathe

“LADYBUG!” Chat screamed as he watched her body hit the water. She disappeared from the surface, sinking below. “I’m coming!” he called out even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. He dove into the water cleanly, barely even making a splash. 

 

The Akuma could wait.  _ Anything _ could wait. Ladybug needed him. 

 

The seawater was foggy and it was hard to see, but he thought he could find her regardless.

 

He swam blindly through the water, calling her name. Tears were coming to eyes. He had to save her. She was his Princess. Chat was now weeping uncontrollably and it was hard to breathe. He knew that getting this upset wasn’t helping his search but he couldn’t stop himself. The emotions poured out of him. He just wanted to be with her.

 

Without meaning to, he began to sink. His legs stopped kicking and his arms stopped flailing. 

 

“My Lady. . . ” he murmured, bubbles escaping from his lips. His eyelids drooped. Maybe he could just sleep down here for a bit. He was so tired. . .

 

Three short beeps brought him back to reality. 

 

It was her earrings. She was near. He flailed towards the sound, not caring that he had no air left in his lungs. After failing to find her right away, he kicked up, his chest and lungs burning. Immediately after a breath of fresh air, he dove back down, searching until. . .

 

There she was. The fog in the water seemed to part like a curtain to reveal where she lay on the seafloor. She looked asleep and so peaceful. He couldn’t stop staring at her. 

 

Two beeps. It was her earrings again. Chat flew forward, holding a hand on the back of her neck. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips against hers, part kiss, part mouth to mouth resuscitation. Her eyelids fluttered, and he pulled her closer, giving her all the air he had. She began to float, and she finally opened her eyes enough to see him.

 

“Chat?” She silently mouthed, as if wondering if he was actually there. Bubbles slipped out through her lips and Chat held a finger to them, shaking his head. He pointed up towards the surface for her as he began to sink, no air left in him. “Chat!” She suddenly screamed, realizing what he had done. His vision was going black. At least he had saved his Princess. . .

 

Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt arms around him, pulling his dead weight up to the surface. He felt hot sand on his cheek and a warm body lying next to his. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a pair of big, beautiful, blue eyes.

 

**________________________**

 

Chat woke up with an arm around him. The sun was beating down on his neck and he sat up on his elbows, eyes closed, rubbing the slightly sunburned skin. He realized that by sitting up, he was leaning over Ladybug. I mean, even though he couldn’t see her, that must be who was lying on the shore next to him. Without opening his eyes, he leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. It was definitely her.

 

He sat up, leaned over her more, and finally opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but when they did, he gasped.

 

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

 

“Hey, Kitty Cat,” Marinette said, staring at him. 

 

The moment she saw his wide, green eyes she realized that she had de-transformed. The color drained from her rosy cheeks. 

 

“I--” she was flustered and stuttering. “I can explain! I just--”

 

Before she could finish that sentence Chat leaned down and stopped her by kissing her on the mouth. Her eyes went wide but slowly closed as she relaxed. She didn’t pull away like he thought she would. Instead, he felt her hands on his back and neck, and he fell over her completely. Her clothes were soaking wet and Chat’s leather suit stuck to his skin. Waves washed up against their ankles. It was hard to breathe, like someone had knocked the wind out of him, but he loved the feeling in this moment.

 

Chat couldn’t stop smiling. All those months hoping that his favorite super-heroine would like him back was worth the wait. This was the best day ever.

 

Suddenly, she pulled away and he couldn’t help but make a small, sad, sound.

 

“Chat, listen,” she said, biting her lip. “I have to tell you that there’s someone who I’ve liked for a long time now, and that’s why I haven’t let myself like anyone else .”

 

_ Where was she going with this?  _ He thought.

 

“But,” she said, not being able to stop a smile. “I think you might be able to change my mind if you wanted to.” She bit her lip again, and it was freaking adorable. It was all he could do to ask her one question before pulling her close to kiss her. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who  _ do _ you like?” he asked. Marinette looked down, and took a deep, shuddering, breath.

 

“Adrien A-Agreste,” she blurted out, stuttering.

 

Chat’s eyes widened, and he suddenly laughed, throwing his head back. This was too perfect. Or as he might put it; This was too  _ purrfect _ . He had to restrain himself from saying that outloud.

 

“Well, you should talk to him,” he finally said, smiling down at her. She stared at him with a questioning look. 

 

“But I thought you--”

 

“You should talk to him,” he said again. “How about now? Is now good?” She was utterly confused, and it was just about the cutest thing Chat had ever seen. 

 

“Now?” she asked, not getting it.

 

“Now.” Chat said, and there was a flash of green light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope you liked this short, little one-shot that I wrote a while ago. If you have any feedback, questions, concerns, feelings, or ideas please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~ Piper


End file.
